


Cool Promare Romance (C.P.R.)

by luckystars1015



Series: Adjusting [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: CPR, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: In which Lio shows the rescue crew how to do CPR, but it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/ Lio Fotia
Series: Adjusting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570738
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Cool Promare Romance (C.P.R.)

Lio Fotia crossed his arms, but the enormous fireman jacket that Galo lent him made it quite difficult. He had insisted against this puffy monstrosity, but Galo assured him that it was fine. He rarely wore it anyhow. Apparently, Galo preferred not to wear any top around the fire station, and he wasn’t just walking around parading his physique like Lio originally thought. He even refused to wear a shirt at night while the two were sharing a bed. 

What? It wasn’t like Lio _wanted_ to share a bed with Galo. Although the Burnish were finally free, it didn’t mean they had any place to go. The shelters were jammed pack with the displaced refugees, so Galo got permission to offer Lio a room at the fire station. More specifically, _his _room. The building was already cramped as it was with very little space for another crew member, so blue-haired fireman graciously welcomed the ex-Burnish leader without a thought. Although Lio felt guilty for intruding on Galo’s space, he had to insist that the man wear _something _to bed, because apparently, the man went commando since the dawn of time. Seriously, what kind of firefighter hated wearing clothes?

Today, Lio would start his basic Rescue Task Force training to make his living here at the station. He felt like a tiny mouse next to the gargantuan members of the team, but he knew how to hold his own. 

Captain Ignis stood in front of the group, scanning everyone to make sure they were all accounted for. “Alright, crew. Let’s welcome the newest member to our team, Lio Fotia!” Galo gave the small man a clap on the back that caused him to lose his footing as the other members cheered. 

“First off, the basics. Do you know how to give CPR, Lio?” Lio nodded affirmative. 

“Alright, can you demonstrate? We don’t have any CPR dummies on hand because someone,” the captain eyed their head scientist, Lucia, disapprovingly, “decided that they were better as battle robots.” The small genius laughed sheepishly. 

Galo raised his hand with excitement that rivaled a puppy. “Oh! I volunteer to be the dummy!” A couple of his teammates giggled, but the joke flew past Galo’s head. He unrolled a mat and laid supine on the floor.

Lio lowered himself down to his knees by his partner’s head, calm under the collected stares of the group. He placed a cool palm on Galo’s forehead and two fingertips on his sharp chin, “first, you tilt their head to provide better access to the airway, then you…” Instead of finishing the statement, Lio lowered his lips down onto Galo’s. 

His lips tasted like the pizza bagel he crammed into his mouth this morning, and they were just as soft, too. Lio’s eyelids fell, as he allowed his other senses to take in Galo for all that he was. 

Five...ten...fifteen seconds passed as everyone stared speechless at this odd parody of the penultimate scene of “Romeo and Juliet”. 

“Captain, I don’t think Galo is breathing.”

Captain Ignis cleared his throat forcefully to dispel the silence and shock the lip locking pair out of their stupor. How the hell did he end up with another hormonal hothead? “As great as a scene as that was, that is _ not _the correct way to administer CPR.” 

Lio raised his head and faced the crew. “Really? That’s how Galo performed it on me during our battle.” Now all eyes fell on the shell shocked figure of Galo, still lying on the floor. 

Aina was the first to speak. “_ Galo! _ How could you take advantage of Lio like that?!”

Galo shot up, his hard head almost connecting painfully with Lio’s chin, but the green-haired boy narrowly dodged it. 

Trying to defend his honor, he yelled “NO! That is _ not _ what happened. I was giving him the _ Kiss of Life! _” 

Lucia’s eyebrows raised up in question, not convinced. “Sounded like you just wanted to kiss him.”

As the rescue team turned up the heat in their yelling match, a small smirk caught on Lio’s lips. _ Of course _ he knew that wasn’t the proper way to give CPR on regular humans. This was simply revenge for Galo peacocking around Lio unknowingly for the past few weeks. This hunk kept walking around shirtless, inviting Lio to share his bed while wearing nothing other than his underwear, among a hundred other things, _ not _ knowing what it was doing to the poor boy’s sanity. 

Lio wiped the smile off his face, easily playing up the role of the innocent as he watched the chaos unfold before him. He was planning a second round of “CPR” on Galo in bed tonight. 


End file.
